


Quietus

by Inkblot0Blue



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot0Blue/pseuds/Inkblot0Blue
Summary: And in the end, the poison kicked in and prevailed them, leaving them to die. Poetry (Virtue's Last Reward).





	Quietus

**Author's Note:**

> My first and probably last piece of fan poetry.

It injects quietus

Death runs through their blood

It silences them

Lifeless; Worthless; Motionless

 

And they laugh

As their heads feel heavy

Their bodies float

They reach out to grab

And slump

 

They fall

A thud resounds

It echoes in the grey room

It turns to silence

 

A breath parts from their lips,

Death captures it in a kiss

It is an imaginary form

For they have long been gone

 

The watch injects fluid

It injects death

It courses through their veins

It leads straight to their hearts

It is a cycle

It is still a cycle

 

Is it Death's cycle?

No, it is Zero's cycle

And who is Zero?

They do not know

All that they know,

Is that they are dead

 

It injects quietus

Death runs through their blood

It silences them

Lifeless; Motionless; Meaningless.


End file.
